In a conventional art, a grass collector for a mower has a front container section that opened rearwardly and a rear container section that opened forwardly where the front container section is fixed to the vehicle side. The rear container section is pivotably supported about a pivot point located in an upper rear portion of the front container section. (See for example, JP5-15224).
The grass collecting container with the two section construction where only the rear container section is pivoted upwardly has an advantage over a type where the entire collector is swung upward in that the former has a smaller weight to pivot up. However, the collecting capacity of the fixed front container section is limited.
That is, a front container section has the bottom portion which is sloped, which leaves the front container section with a small capacity.